1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel aprotic polar compound 1,3,6-trialkylhexahydro -1,3,6-triazocine-2-on represented by the formula (1): ##STR3## wherein R is a C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.8 alkyl group, and a preparation process of the compound. The compounds are a useful substance as a solvent for synthesis and polymerization reactions and an intermediate for cleaning agents and surface active agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
1,3-Dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone have been conventionally known as aprotic polar compounds.
These compounds are useful as a solvent and particularly excellent as a solvent for polyamide, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl alcohol, polystyrene, polyurethane, phenolic resin and other high polymers. Further, these compounds can also be used as a solvent for many organic reactions. However, these conventionally known aprotic polar compounds have many problems. For example, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone has poor resistance to oxidation at high temperatures, and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone leads to chromosome aberration.